Compromiso al estilo Inuzuka
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Un cachorro. Diminuto. Que ahora mismo estaba babando todos los dedos de su mano izquierda, la misma mano que ella creía que a esas alturas del día luciría un hermoso anillo de compromiso. KibaIno. Regalo para Mizuno Gina.


Bueno, aquí estoy con un **KibaIno**. Se lo había prometido a **Mizuno** hace taaaaanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cuando fue, porque siempre lee mis historias, incluso cuando la pareja no le entusiasma (lo siento linda U_U).

Realmente espero que te guste. He intentado que tuviese un poco de humor pero no estoy muy segura de haberlo conseguido.

¡Gracias por tus reviews, y por tomarte la molestia de leer siempre, aunque el pairing no te convenza!

.

.

.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Ella le pidió que la llevara al fin del mundo, él puso a su nombre todas las olas del mar"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Compromiso al estilo Inuzuka<strong>

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Inoichi no sabía que ocurría exactamente, pero fuera lo que fuese tenía a su hija Ino realmente contenta aquella mañana. Se había levantado más temprano de lo normal para ayudarlo con la floristería, y ahora se preparaba para irse a trabajar al hospital mientras canturreaba alegremente una pegadiza canción al peinarse.

_ Hoy estás muy feliz_ probó el progenitor a tantear el terreno. La rubia se giró sonriente y le guiñó un ojo.

_ Porque hoy es un gran día papá. Será uno de los mejores de mi vida_ el misterio rodeaba la respuesta.

_ ¿Y puede tu querido padre saber de qué se trata?_ alzó una ceja.

_ ¡Oh! Créeme papá ¡lo sabrás!_ se acercó y le besó la mejilla, cariñosa_ pero no aún.

Abandonó el negocio familiar corriendo feliz con la mano en alto despidiéndose. Inoichi suspiró riéndose, empezaba a pensar que Shikaku tenía razón y las mujeres eran problemáticas.

.

.

.

Ino caminaba hacia el hospital, por el camino saludaba a todo el mundo sonriente. Algunos se extrañaban y otros respondían divertidos.

_ Hola Ino-chan_ la rubia se giró al reconocer la delicada voz de Hinata.

_ ¡Hinata!_ se abalanzó sobre ella y abrazó su cuello. La sorprendida Hyuuga soltó la bolsa que cargaba en sus manos e hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio _ ¿cómo estás?

_ Bien_ respondió desconcertada aceptando la bolsa que Ino había recogido del suelo_ ¿vas al hospital?

_ Así es. Y después tengo una importante cita con Kiba_ la Hyuuga sonrió, era feliz de saber que a ambos les iba bien en su relación a pesar de las miles de veces que discutían debido al fuerte carácter de ambos.

_ ¿Importante?

_ Ajá_ corroboró asintiendo_ pero aún no puedo contarte nada. Aunque Kiba es tu mejor amigo, y quizás ya sepas incluso más que yo ¿no Hinata?

Ino se había inclinado pegando su nariz casi totalmente a la del pelo negro, que enrojeció. ¿De qué hablaba Ino? Ella no tenía ni idea de nada.

_ Yamanaka_ una varonil voz sonó a la espalda de Hinata, ambas la reconocieron y lo observaron. Uchiha Sasuke las observaba con su habitual rostro neutral.

_ Y ya llega el perro guardián_ bromeó Ino_ tranquilo Sasuke-kun, no voy a comerme a tu chica.

Hinata sonrió.

_ Ino-chan, no sé de qué hablabas antes, pero espero que tengas un gran día como esperas.

La rubia asintió y se despidió mientras salía corriendo.

_ ¿Y a esta que le sucede?_ preguntó Sasuke cuando la vieron alejarse. Hinata sonrió dejando que Sasuke le quitase la bolsa que cargaba.

_ Quién sabe_ respondió ella desconcertada.

_ Y tú deberías estar reposando y no cargando bolsas.

Hinata sonrió entre dulce y resignada.

_ Sasuke-kun, estoy embarazada no inválida.

.

.

.

Ino retiró el uniforme que usaba para su trabajo como médico, mientras recolocaba su pelo y continuaba tarareando sin sentido.

_ ¿Qué pasa Ino-cerda? ¿Un buen día?_ preguntó Sakura entrando al vestuario.

_ Un buen día, no. Un gran día, frentona. Y, en realidad, está a punto de comenzar.

_ ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con cierto chico que está esperando fuera?_ sonrió.

_ Se-cre-to_ deletreó Ino mientras se despedía entusiasmada, dejando a una Sakura algo perdida.

.

.

.

_ ¡Hola preciosa!_ gritó entusiasmado Inuzuka Kiba al ver salir a su novia del hospital_ ¿qué tal el día?

_ Mi día ha estado bien, pero tengo el presentimiento de que está a punto de mejorar_ la rubia le guiñó un ojo coqueta y el sonrió.

_ Vamos a algún sitio más tranquilo_ la sugerencia del hombre hizo que el corazón de Ino latiese más rápido y lo siguió sin pensarlo.

_ Entonces_ Ino sonrió, incapaz de mantener silencio e intentando no parecer demasiado emocionada_ ¿de qué se trata esa sorpresa misteriosa de la que me hablaste?

_ Estás a punto de descubrirlo.

Llegaron a una pequeña zona apartada en el interior del bosque. La rubia se sintió contenta. Bueno, aquello comenzaba bien. El lugar podía entrar dentro de la categoría de romántico. Un enorme ladrido la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, suspiró con resignación. De acuerdo, sería mucho más íntimo si el enorme perro no estuviese con ellos, pero en todo ese tiempo Ino ya se había acostumbrado a la sempiterna presencia del can.

_ Hola Akamaru_ lo saludó sonriente e intentó no poner cara de asco cuando le lamió la mano. Le agradaba el animal, pero ninguna mujer quería tener las manos llenas de babas en uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

_ Bien, esto está listo. Ven y sentémonos_ se giró para enfrentar a su novio que había tomado asiento en una enorme manta extendida en el suelo.

_ ¡Uah Inuzuka-sama! ¿Es esto algo serio entonces?_ bromeó saltando al frente de Kiba entusiasmada.

La carcajada del hombre hizo eco en todo el bosque, retumbado incluso en el acelerado corazón de Ino.

_ Había pensado hacer esto al final de la tarde pero ¡qué diablos! Lo mío no es la paciencia_ Kiba se movió algo nervioso sobre la manta_ tienes que cerrar los ojos.

_ ¿Estás de broma?_ aunque a Ino le resultaba enormemente dulce la petición no estaba dispuesta a perderse ni un segundo de ese momento.

_ Lo siento preciosa, si no cierras los ojos no hay trato_ la sonrisa de Kiba acabó con la resolución de la chica que con un suspiro resignado cumplió la orden.

Agudizando su entrenado oído ninja sintió como Kiba se levantaba de la manta y revolvía en algún lugar algo apartado. Notó la respiración nerviosa de Akamaru y como su novio lo debía de estar tranquilizando acariciando alguna zona de su cuerpo.

Segundos después volvió a notar la presencia de Kiba ante ella y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron completamente irregulares.

_ Bien_ la voz masculina hizo que se le erizara el pelo de anticipación _ extiende las manos.

Ino alzó una ceja con los párpados aún cerrados.

_ ¿Las dos?

_ Claro_ sintió la duda en la voz de Kiba y aquello empezó a molestarla un poco. ¿Las dos manos? Debía ser suficiente con una. Se convenció a sí misma de tranquilizarse y obedeció_ aquí está.

Un peso ligero ocupó sus palmas. Era suave y se movió rítmicamente, como respirando. _¡Un momento! _Pensó frunciendo el ceño sin abrir los ojos. _No era redondo, ni duro, ni pequeño. ¡Lo que fuera eso no podía colocarse en un dedo!_

Abrió los ojos, con su buen humor perdido ya en algún lugar inhóspito, y observó el pequeño cuerpo que descansaba en sus manos. Un cachorro. Diminuto. Que ahora mismo estaba babando todos los dedos de su mano izquierda, la misma mano que ella creía que a esas alturas del día luciría un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Levantó el mentón para fijar sus ojos en Kiba que la miraba con una increíble sonrisa en su cara, como si aquella fuera la mayor hazaña de su vida.

¡Un perro! ¡Kiba le había regalado un pequeño, baboso y peludo perro! ¿Y esa era la increíble sorpresa que llevaba preparando tantos días para ella?

Se levantó airadamente dejando a la cría en el suelo. Kiba la observó ya sin sonreír, conocedor de que algo ocurría.

_ ¿Ino?

_ ¡Un chucho! ¿Un maldito chucho Inuzuka? ¿Crees que ese es el regalo adecuado para hacerle a tu novia el día de nuestro cuarto aniversario? ¡aaarg! Los hombres sois unos inútiles ¡idiotas!_ gritaba mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y paseaba furiosa alrededor de la manta.

Kiba frunció el ceño y se puso en pie para estar a la misma altura.

_ ¡No vuelvas a llamarlo chucho!

_ ¡Y todo lo que tienes que decirme es eso! ¡Piérdete Inuzuka! ¡Piérdete y déjame en paz!

Dicho aquello emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia la aldea sin mirar atrás y con un pequeño perrito siguiéndola torpemente.

.

.

.

Kiba intercambió miradas con su mejor amigo canino.

_ Lo sé colega, yo tampoco entiendo a las mujeres.

Miró hacia el camino vacío y suspiró.

.

.

.

Ino mascullaba por las calles de la aldea caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo. Necesitaba descargar sus frustraciones de alguna forma. Sin ser muy consciente de sus actos acabó chocando con un cuerpo.

_ ¡Tsk! ¡Ino! ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas, mujer problemática?

Ella alzó la vista para observar a su mejor amigo, que inmediatamente supo que algo iba mal ante la expresión psicópata que la Yamanaka lucía. Tragó saliva sabiendo que acababa de convertirse en el blanco del mal genio de Ino. _Mierda, su vida era un asco_.

_ ¡Un perro Shikamaru! ¡Me ha regalado un perro!_ gritó haciendo que el mencionado mostrase una expresión de dolor y se frotase las orejas_ ¡voy a matarlo! ¿me oyes? En cuanto logre tranquilizarme un poco para poder darle un golpe decente, voy a volver y acabar con su vida.

A riesgo de ser el receptor de la furia de la rubia, Shikamaru intentó indagar más.

_ ¿Hablas de ese cachorro?_ Ino se giró a su espalda donde el pequeño animal estaba sentado meneando felizmente la cola. Fue el primer momento en el que fue consciente de que le había seguido _ supongo que Kiba ha sido el del regalo.

_ ¡Si! ¡Ese idiota, poco hombre…!

_ Ya, ya mujer. No es necesario ponerse tan agresiva.

_ ¡Claro que lo es Shikamaru! Él tenía que darme un anillo hoy ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Pensé que al fin iba a pedírmelo! Cómo pude ser tan ilusa. Kiba es un idiota, él nunca haría algo así por sí mismo.

_ O quizá todo esto tenga una explicación lógica.

El gruñido frustrado de Ino hizo que varios viandantes la mirasen asustados.

_ Deja tus malditas explicaciones objetivas. Lo único que hay aquí es que tengo un novio idiota que no posee ni una pizca de romanticismo en ese pulgoso cuerpo suyo.

_ Espero que lo de pulgoso sea retórico…

_ ¡Shikamaru!_ protestó Ino_ estoy teniendo una crisis de vida existencial, ¿te importaría dejar el sarcasmo para otro momento?

_ Está bien, sólo digo que puede que estés exagerando un poco con toda esta historia.

_ ¡Por supuesto! Pero dime una cosa ¿le regalarías un perro a Temari en vuestro aniversario?

Shikamaru se estremeció notablemente.

_ ¿Estás loca? Sería hombre muerto_ Ino alzó un lado de su boca a modo de media sonrisa ante la respuesta_ touché. Tú ganas. No ha sido la decisión más acertada de Kiba, pero vamos... ¡es Kiba!

_ Ya. Y yo simplemente debería resignarme a todo porque ¡claro, es Kiba! ¿no es eso?_ exhaló aire relajándose y volvió a mirar a su amigo_ ¿y tú a donde ibas?

_ ¿Eh? ¡Ah…! ¡Mierda! Tsunade va a matarme. Estaba buscándote, el viejo equipo 10 tiene una misión.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la torre del Hokage, con el perro aún siguiéndoles.

_ Bueno, al menos esto me servirá para alejarme un poco de Kiba. Te juro que ahora mismo no quiero ni verlo.

_ Me alegro por él. Disfrutará de su vida unos días más_ ella le lanzó una mirada mortífera que él ignoró y luego miró de reojo a la mascota_ sabes que tendrás que hacer algo con él antes de irnos ¿verdad?

_ ¿Eh?_ miró al cachorro y maldijo_ tendré que buscar a alguien que lo cuide.

_ Kiba podría…

_ Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo Shikamaru.

_ Vale, vale. Maldición, si que sois problemáticas las mujeres.

.

.

.

Sintieron una presencia caer en su jardín y ambos miraron hacia allí sin moverse del sillón en el que descansaban ante el familiar chakra.

_ ¿Hay alguien aquí?

_ Inuzuka ¿no te enseñaron en tu casa a llamar a las puertas de los hogares ajenos? ¿o tenéis por costumbre invadir los jardines de los demás?

_ Sasuke-kun_ la suave voz de Hinata reprendió al hombre, interrumpiéndole. Se irguió para recibir a su mejor amigo_ ¿sucede algo Kiba-kun?

_ Nah. Sólo un mal día.

_ Supongo que por eso no estás ahora mismo con Yamanaka_ la afirmación de Sasuke, acompañada de la media sonrisa y el tono irónico, molestaron a Kiba que apretó los puños dispuesto a avanzar.

_ ¿P-podéis dejar eso?_ la Hyuuga lanzó una mirada de silenciosa petición a su novio y éste prestó atención al pergamino que tenía en las manos, accediendo_ ¿está todo bien con Ino-chan?

_ ¿Eh? Bueno…_ Kiba se rascó la cabeza_ ¡yo que sé! Todo iba bien hasta que le di el regalo y ella se levantó gritándome un montón de mierda y… ¡dios! ¡mujeres! ¡no hay quien os entienda! En serio Hinata ¿por qué no podéis simplemente decir las cosas directamente? Haríais nuestra vida un infierno más fácil.

Un pequeño resoplido vino del sofá e Hinata sabía que Sasuke estaba aguantando las ganas de reír y hacer algún comentario hiriente a Kiba, quien pareció notarlo también.

_ Jódete Uchiha.

_ Kiba-kun_ intervino de nuevo Hinata_ ¿por qué a Ino no le gustó el regalo? ¿qué era?

_ Un cachorro.

Esta vez la carcajada de Sasuke fue perfectamente audible y ambos amigos lo miraron con diferentes expresiones. La de Hinata era acusadora y la de Kiba estaba completamente llena de ira.

_ ¿Un perro? ¿En qué se supone que pensabas al regalarle eso?_ preguntó el Uchiha_ si que eres un inepto con las mujeres.

_ ¡Sasuke!_ Kiba observó a su amiga, un tanto extrañado del tono más alto de lo normal que había usado y de la ausencia del sufijo_ no entiendo porque Ino se enfadaría por el regalo, parecía realmente entusiasmada esta mañana.

_ ¿En serio Hinata?_ preguntó su novio_ estaba claro que lo que ella esperaba era algo como un anillo de compromiso. Desde luego no un perro.

Hinata y Kiba se miraron y sonrieron. Sasuke los observó dándose cuenta de que ahí había algo más que él desconocía.

_ Quizá deberías aprender más sobre los demás clanes de la aldea Uchiha_ apuntó Kiba_ al menos antes de reírte de mis acciones y proclamar que soy un inepto_ Sasuke lo observó esperando a que continuara_ en mi clan es tradición regalar un pequeño cachorro como símbolo de compromiso entre dos personas. Algo así como una insignia que crece al tiempo que lo hace la nueva unión entre esas personas.

_ ¿Tú lo sabías?_ preguntó mirando a Hinata, que asintió _ de acuerdo, yo seré un ignorante por no saber eso. Pero vosotros dos sois, definitivamente, idiotas.

Kiba gruñó e Hinata sintió ciertas ganas de hacer algo poco propio de ella. Mandar a Sasuke a la mierda.

_ Uchiha, tengo un día de mierda. Te sugiero que si tienes algo que decir, seas claro.

_ Es tan evidente que resulta inverosímil que no os deis cuenta. ¿Qué os hizo pensar que Ino sabría el significado del regalo?_ Kiba e Hinata cruzaron miradas_ todo lo que Yamanaka ha visto hasta hoy ha sido como su inútil novio le regala un chucho cuando…

_ ¡No le llames chucho!_ interrumpió Kiba.

_ …cuando esperaba un anillo, que es lo que ella entiende como regalo de compromiso_ terminó Sasuke sin inmutarse por la interrupción.

_ Supongo que Sasuke tiene razón, Kiba-kun. ¿Tú nunca mencionaste a Ino-chan como se afianzaba una relación en tu clan?

El Inuzuka se rascó la nuca y resopló frustrado.

_ No. No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

_ Imbécil_ apuntó Sasuke, e Hinata volvió mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Lo cual el Uchiha ignoró.

_ Bueno, supongo que ahora es el momento en que voy con el rabo entre las piernas a solucionar todo este lío ¿no?_ bromeó con una sonrisa cansada el castaño.

_ Kiba-kun…_ la Hyuuga miró de reojo a Sasuke, que habló.

_ Tienes un problema. Ella debe de estar ahora mismo a varios kilómetros en una misión.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Que ella debe…

_ ¡Ya te oí, maldición!_ gruñó Kiba_ Tendré que esperar ¿no?

Hinata asintió tímidamente.

_ Y rezar porque ella aún quiera algo contigo a la vuelta Inuzuka.

_ Te odio Uchiha, en serio que lo hago_ escupió Kiba justo antes de irse.

Hinata se giró y volvió a sentarse con su novio, observándole.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó él bruscamente.

_ ¿No podrías ser más amable?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de la respuesta del hombre.

_ No.

Hinata suspiró resignada y continuó tejiendo ropa para su futuro bebé.

.

.

.

_ No podemos entrar ahí_ apuntó Ino desde su escondite, hablando al micrófono que llevaba rodeando su cuello.

_ ¿Cuántos habrá? Son decenas_ la respuesta de Chôji le llegó algo distorsionada debido a la distancia_ y si entramos ahí no tendremos una salida.

_ Estaremos oficialmente atrapados_ concluyó Shikamaru_ problemático.

_ ¿Qué haremos?_ la mujer suspiró. Llevaban dos días con esa misión y no habían avanzado nada.

_ No podemos irnos y volver con refuerzos. Estos tipos no hacen más que moverse, le ha llevado a la unidad de investigación meses de trabajo localizar un escondite y una fecha donde estuvieran todos. Si nos largamos y venimos con más ninjas corremos el riesgo de que no estén a la vuelta_ explicó Shikamaru_ ¡joder!

_ ¿Y si enviamos una petición de refuerzos y mientras atacamos nosotros?_ apuntó Chôji.

_ Genial. Podríamos estar muertos antes de que alguien llegase_ bramó Ino _ es una locura.

_ Pero es la única opción. Chôji tiene razón.

_ ¡De acuerdo! Estoy absolutamente rodeada de locos. ¡Si! Entremos ahí y dejemos que nos conviertan en cadáveres_ ironizó.

_ Mujer…

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme problemática Shikamaru! Hace dos días que mi novio me regaló un jodido perro cuando esperaba que me pidiera matrimonio y ahora tú dices que nuestra mejor opción es un ataque suicida. ¡Dios! Mi vida es una mierda_ gimoteó exagerada.

Chôji tapó su micrófono para que no se oyesen sus ligeras risas.

_ Ino…_ repitió Shikamaru mientras se frotaba las sienes, la mujer no había dejado de incordiar con el regalo de Kiba en esos días. Él mismo se estaba planteando unirse a Ino cuando fuera a golpearlo, sólo por la tortura que había tenido que pasar por su culpa.

_ Si, lo sé. Hagámoslo. Contactaré mentalmente con la unidad de información, les daré nuestra situación y pediré refuerzos.

_ Diles que es una situación crítica. Si tardan mucho…_ apuntó Shikamaru.

_ Estamos muertos_ acabaron al unísono sus amigos. Él asintió en soledad y esperó a que Ino hiciera su trabajo antes de lanzarse al medio de un grupo de ninjas psicópatas. _¡Maldición!_ Si salía vivo de aquello no volvería a decir que discutir con Temari era problemático.

.

.

.

Un hombre de la Unidad de información corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad con un papel en la mano. Chocó con Kiba que caminaba tranquilamente por allí. Lo sostuvo antes de que se cayese al suelo.

_ ¡Hey amigo! ¿Dónde está el fuego?_ le preguntó ayudando a incorporarse al otro hombre.

_ Tengo que llegar con Tsunade-sama cuanto antes. Llevo una petición urgente de refuerzos, cuestión de vida o muerte.

Algún tipo de instinto se activó en el Inuzuka.

_ ¿D-de quién es esa petición?

_ Del viejo equipo Asuma.

Kiba tragó saliva y siguió al hombre hasta el despacho de Tsunade. Entraron sin llamar. No le extrañó a Kiba que allí estuvieran también Sasuke y Naruto.

_ ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Es urgente!_ gritó el hombre entregándole el papel, que la Hokage leyó en segundos.

_ Bien, puedes irte. Naruto, tú y el viejo equipo Kakashi salís inmediatamente. Buscad al equipo de Gai para que vayan con vosotros también.

Naruto asintió y tanto él como Sasuke iban a ponerse en marcha cuando Kiba habló.

_ Yo también voy Tsunade-sama.

_ De eso nada Kiba. Necesito que vayan equipos acostumbrados a trabajar juntos, y el tuyo está incompleto.

Kiba apretó los puños.

_ Shino y yo podemos ir solos.

_ Nadie sale de aquí a no ser que sea un equipo de al menos tres personas Inuzuka. Asunto zanjado.

_ Cualquiera puede ir en lugar de Hinata…nosotros…

_ ¡Inuzuka Kiba! He dicho grupos de tres personas acostumbrados a cooperar juntos. Vosotros…

_ Yo puedo ir Tsunade-sama.

Todos giraron hacia la puerta al oír la calmada voz de Hinata en la puerta. Kiba no sabía porque estaba ella allí justo en eso momento, pero no le importaba.

_ No puedes_ Sasuke la miró con los ojos furiosos. Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa ligera y volvió la vista de nuevo a la Hokage, colocándose al lado de Kiba.

_ Tsunade-sama, ya estoy casi en el quinto mes de embarazo. Usted misma me dijo que el riesgo máximo ya había pasado ¿no es así? Puedo ir.

_ Hyuuga_ cuando la mujer mayor usaba su apellido Hinata sabía que era porque estaba enfadada, pero no se amedrentó_ no envío mujeres embarazadas a misiones. Y menos a las de alto riesgo.

_ Tsunade-sama, le prometo que no haré ninguna tontería_ se acarició el vientre_ jamás haría nada que dañase a mi bebé. Sólo me mantendré en un lugar seguro vigilando con mi Byakugan y dándoles información de la situación. Hemos utilizado ese tipo de táctica muchas veces antes, tener ojos en todas partes es muy útil.

Tsunade la observó en silencio. Luego paseó la vista por los demás asistentes, deteniéndola en Sasuke que frunció el ceño.

_ Ni se le ocurra dejarla ir…_ gruñó.

_ Sasuke-kun_ Hinata le miró_ por favor. Kiba-kun tiene que ir. Estaré bien, lo prometo.

_ Yo mismo no dejaré que le pase nada Uchiha_ aclaró el Inuzuka.

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio.

_ Más te vale Inuzuka, o tu vida correrá peligro.

Ante el asentimiento de Sasuke, Tsunade suspiró resignada y asintió.

_ Quiero dejar claro que no estoy de acuerdo con esta locura. Pero no hay más tiempo para discutir. Salid de aquí a toda velocidad y manteneos con vida.

Mientras corrían al encuentro de los demás para irse, Kiba le dedicó un "gracias" a su amiga. Después se concentró en Ino.

Ella iba a estar bien, _tenía que estarlo_.

.

.

.

_ ¡Shikamaru!_ gritó Ino al ver como un kunai alcanzaba ligeramente una pierna de su amigo.

_ ¡Estoy bien Ino! ¡Concéntrate!_ apretó su herida mientras se alejaba ligeramente de la persona con la que peleaba en ese instante. _¿Dónde demonios estaban los refuerzos?_ A penas podían mantenerse ya en pie.

Un grito desgarrador lo hizo girarse rápidamente para ver como un tipo corpulento tenía a Ino totalmente acorralada. Apretó los dientes de puro enfado y para mitigar el dolor de su pierna, dispuesto a ir en ayuda de su amiga. Chôji tampoco estaba en buena posición, peleando con varios enemigos a la vez.

_ ¿A dónde piensas que vas?_ el tipo que le había lanzado el kunai se puso delante de él, impidiéndole el paso_ lo siento, pero tu amiguita tendrá que arreglárselas sola_ el hombre sonrió mirando hacia donde su compinche tenía a Ino acorralada_ Koji-san parece estar pasándolo bien_ alzó los hombros, con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo a Shikamaru tener un escalofrío_ siempre le han gustado las chicas bonitas, ya me entiendes.

_ Cabrón…_ gruñó Shikamaru, apretando más los dientes al sentir la herida de su pierna abrirse más por el movimiento.

_ No creo que estés en posición de insultarme, amigo_ rió el otro moviéndose hacia él.

Justo antes de que el ataque diese de lleno sobre él, un enorme rayo que lo cegó hizo retroceder al enemigo.

_ ¿Necesitas una mano Nara?_Shikamaru vio caer a Sasuke justo a su lado, se sorprendió cuando lo agarró de la cintura_ te llevo junto a Sakura para que cure esa herida. Por lo que veo aquí vamos a necesitar cualquier ayuda posible.

Shikamaru asintió.

Ino pataleaba. Estaba perdida. El hombre había logrado inmovilizarla contra una pared con su enorme cuerpo, además jugaba con la ventaja de que ella ya había agotado cada rastro de energía que tenía.

El enorme tipo le tapaba la visión y no sabía cómo estaban sus amigos. _Por favor_, rogó en silencio, _por favor que estén bien_.

La sujeción de la mano del gigante sobre su muñeca se intensificó y ella cerró los ojos por el dolor. _Dios mío, iba a morir allí. En una apestosa cueva_.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, esperando el golpe final, oyó un ladrido. _Genial_, iba a morirse y ella oía en su cabeza un dichoso ladrido como el del maldito regalo de Kiba. Por un microsegundo deseó que sus últimas palabras para él no fueran que se perdiese.

_ Lo siento Kiba…_ susurró justo antes de notar un enorme golpe y sentir que sus manos eran liberadas y un cuerpo, más pequeño que el de su captor, se posicionaba ante ella dándole la espalda de forma protectora.

_ Dejemos las disculpas para después, preciosa_ Kiba la miraba sobre su hombro con su típica sonrisa canina, mostrando los colmillos_ ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí para limpiar la basura.

_ ¡Puedo ayudar!_ al instante de decir eso su cara se transformó en una horrible mueca de dolor.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Creo que tengo una costilla rota…

_ ¡Mierda! Voy a sacarte de aquí_ miró de un lado a otro y pulsó el botón de su micrófono en la cinta que lo sujetaba al cuello_ Hinata, necesito una ruta para salir de este jodido agujero ¡ahora!

_ Diez metros a tu derecha, hay un pequeño hueco que da a una salida posterior. Tienes el camino despejado.

_ Gracias.

_ Os esperaré en el exterior_ concluyó Hinata.

_ ¡Se supone que no debes moverte de tu posición!

Hinata no respondió y Kiba maldijo. _¡Joder!_ Si a Hinata le sucedía algo no se lo perdonaría nunca, bueno, seguro que Sasuke lo mataría primero.

Siguió las órdenes de su amiga, sujetando con cuidado a Ino para no dañarla.

_ Vamos, sólo unos pasos más_ la animó.

_ Pero Chôji y Shikamaru…

_ Ellos están bien. Tú tienes que salir de aquí.

En un tiempo que a Kiba se le hizo eterno llegaron a la salida que les habían indicado, ambos fruncieron los párpados cegados por la luz solar que atravesaba el hueco hacia el exterior. Unos segundos más tarde una figura se vislumbró ante ellos.

_ ¡Hinata!_ chilló Kiba y su amiga se adentró un par de pasos para ayudarlo con Ino.

Una vez fuera se dirigieron hasta un lugar seguro. La Hyuuga daba información a través del micrófono de vez en cuando y la pareja fue consciente de que ella tenía el Byakugan activado en todo momento.

_ Tienes que volver ahí dentro_ susurró Ino a su novio, luego como si una luz de conciencia la atravesara miró a Hinata_ ¿y quién diablos fue el loco que te dejó venir aquí? ¡Estás embarazada!

Kiba rió.

_ Creo que se encuentra algo mejor_ dijo mirando a Hinata que asintió de acuerdo.

_ Puede que me hayas salvado la vida, pero sigo cabreada contigo Inuzuka. Ahora mueve tu trasero ahí dentro para que puedas volver cuanto antes y te lo patee.

_ Yo la llevaré con Sakura_ le dijo Hinata _ ¡oh! Y…_ enrojeció levemente_ Kiba-kun, no le digas a Sasuke-kun que me moví de mi posición.

Kiba asintió.

_ Eso es buena idea.

En cuanto el hombre desapareció Ino se recargó sobre Hinata intentando que su costilla no se viese más dañada y dejó que la Hyuuga las condujese hacia la posición de Sakura.

_ Aún no me has dicho que haces aquí. ¡Estás loca!_ la regañó la rubia. Hinata le sonrió dócilmente.

_ Kiba-kun quiso venir en cuanto llegó vuestro aviso, pero Tsunade-sama sólo quería equipos completos. Así que insistí para que él pudiese estar aquí.

_ ¿Por qué Kiba…?

_ ¿Querría venir? ¿No es muy fácil Ino-chan? Por ti_ Hinata divisó a Sakura unos metros más allá dirigiéndose hacia ella para ayudarla.

_ ¿Es su ridícula forma masculina de disculparse por regalarme un perro?_ gruñó orgullosa. _Vale, lo admitía_, había sido condenadamente lindo y romántico que apareciese justo en el momento ideal como un príncipe de cuento de hadas pero _¡ah no!_ a Yamanaka Ino no se le iba olvidar tan fácilmente que él muy idiota le había regalado un chucho en vez de un anillo de compromiso.

_ ¿Quieres darle un respiro cerda?_ intervino Sakura que había llegado y comenzaba a curar el lesionado cuerpo de la rubia_ el chico acaba de salvarte la vida.

_ ¡Me regaló un perro frentona!

Sakura giró los ojos y optó por guardar silencio. No iba a ganarle la discusión a la terca de Ino, de eso estaba segura.

_ ¿Cómo están las cosas allí dentro Hinata?_ preguntó la pelirrosada.

_ Bien, si siguen así acabarán en unos minutos y podremos regresar.

_ Eso suena genial_ suspiró Sakura relajándose un poco sin perder la concentración en la aplicación de su chakra curativo sobre Ino, que se mordía el labio inferior soportando el dolor_ tú deberías sentarte Hinata, has usado suficientes energías con el Byakugan.

_ Estoy bien, de verdad_ a pesar de su respuesta obedeció _ Ino-chan…

_ Uh-oh_ se quejó la rubia_ eso suena a que vas a pedirme que perdone a Kiba o algo así.

Sakura se rió por lo bajo mientras las mejillas de la Hyuuga se coloreaban ligeramente descubriendo que Ino había estado acertada en su suposición.

_ Yo sólo creo que al menos deberías escucharle… él tiene una buena explicación para el regalo.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?_ el tono escéptico de la Yamanaka se juntó con el ronroneo de dolor al incorporarse después de que Sakura hubiese terminado con su trabajo.

_ Y-yo…no me corresponde decírtelo.

_ ¡Por supuesto!_ rugió Ino.

_ ¡Cerda! Hinata no tiene la culpa ¿de acuerdo? Así que déjala tranquila.

La rubia suspiró resignada y las tres permanecieron en silencio, esperando.

.

.

.

_ ¡Joder! _ masculló Kiba mientras pasaba el brazo por su frente, secándose como podía el sudor_ ¿por qué os mandaron sólo a vosotros tres a esto?

_ Las investigaciones preliminares mostraban que sería más sencillo_ Shikamaru tomaba aire con sus manos descansando en sus rodillas.

_ ¿Sencillo? ¡Esto podría haber sido una locura sangrienta!_ masculló Kiba moviéndose_ ¡mierda!_ gritó echándose la mano a una pierna_ creo que tengo la pierna casi rota.

Sasuke, Shino y Naruto se acercaron después de acabar con los últimos enemigos.

_ ¡Ha sido divertido!_ rió el rubio, recibiendo un golpe de Sasuke en la cabeza al instante_ ¡bastardo!

_ Casi nos matan aquí dentro Dobe, no creo que eso pueda ser divertido.

_ Pero estamos vivos ¿no? _ sonrió al tiempo que el equipo de Gai llegaba desde otra punta de la profunda cueva. Tenten ayudaba a Lee a caminar.

_ ¿Estáis todos bien?_ preguntó la chica _ ¿dónde está Ino?

_ La llevé fuera con Sakura, estaba herida_ todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Kiba con la ayuda de Shino.

_ Volvamos a casa_ terció Shikamaru atravesando la puerta y saliendo a la ligera luz del atardecer.

.

.

.

_ Ahí vienen_ anunció Hinata al distinguir a sus compañeros caminando a lo lejos. Se levantó y seguida de las otras dos chicas se acercaron para atender a los heridos.

_ ¡Hey preciosa! _ saludó Kiba a su novia, que se acercó para ayudar a Shino a colocarlo en el suelo y comenzar a curar su pierna.

_ Todavía estoy enfadada idiota_ refunfuñó rompiendo el pantalón para tener mejor acceso a la herida_ ahora cállate y déjame arreglar esto.

Kiba rió en respuesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza.

_ Tsk. Juro que no entiendo la problemática relación de esos dos_ rezongó Shikamaru dejándose caer sobre el césped.

_ Ni yo_ terció Neji a su lado, en pie_ sólo sé que no me gustaría ser Inuzuka en cuanto se recupere.

_ Ino va a hacerle picadillo_ rió Tenten, acompañada de algunos más.

_ No os rías_ sonrió Hinata ligeramente mientras vendaba una mano de Sasuke_ puede que no lo parezca, pero todo tiene sentido.

_ Aún así no creo que Yamanaka lo deje pasar tan fácilmente_ intervino Sasuke observando su mano, luego alzó la vista hacia Hinata _ y por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu posición.

Hinata se ruborizó mientras apartaba la vista fijándola en el ungüento que iba a aplicar sobre Tenten.

.

.

.

Tardaron más horas de las habituales en llegar a Konoha. Caminaron sin prisa debido al cansancio y las ligeras heridas.

Ino caminaba con Sakura y Chôji a la cabeza, ignorando deliberadamente a Kiba que iba unos pasos atrás con Shino, Naruto e Hinata, que viajaba al lomo de Akamaru tras la insistencia de Sasuke y del propio Inuzuka.

_ Kiba, Ino va a cortarte las pelotas en cuanto os quedéis a solas_ bromeó Naruto.

_ Muy gracioso, imbécil.

_ Las parejas deben basar su relación en la mutua confianza y la comunicación.

Los dos hombres miraron a Shino al escucharle. Kiba sacudía la cabeza resignado mientras que Naruto observaba al Aburame como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas.

_ No tengo la culpa de no ser romántico ¿de acuerdo?_ la protesta sonó un poco más alto de lo normal_ soy un Inuzuka ¡maldición! Somos fieros e impredecibles, no ositos de peluche amorosos.

_ Fiero e impredecible hasta que Ino te domestique, quieres decir.

Hinata no pudo evitar una ligera risa ante lo dicho por Naruto.

_ Genial Hinata ¿tú también?

_ Lo siento Kiba-kun, pero eso fue algo gracioso.

_ ¡Os divierte mi desgracia!

_ Estoy segura de que todo se solucionará, ya lo verás_ la Hyuuga apoyó la mano sobre uno de los hombros de Kiba, insuflándole ánimos _ sólo necesitas explicárselo.

El Inuzuka gruñó frustrado. _¿Por qué eran las mujeres tan complicadas? Y ¿por qué él había tenido que enamorarse de la mayor de todas ellas?_

.

.

.

Entregaron sus informes a Tsunade y después se marcharon cada uno por su lado, a sus respectivos hogares.

Ino y Kiba caminaban con un paso más calmado hacia la zona donde tomaban caminos diferentes para dirigirse cada uno a su casa.

_ Por cierto ¿dónde dejaste el cachorro?_ preguntó Kiba.

Ino resopló de frustración.

_ ¿Eso es lo primero que tienes que decirme? _ tomó aire_ mi padre cuida de él.

_ Oh.

Caminaron unos minutos más en completo silencio. Ambos tensos. _¡Mierda!_ Kiba no soportaba eso. A él le gustaba el ruido, las bromas y la juerga. No caminar al lado de una novia enfadada y de ceño fruncido.

_ Está bien_ soltó de golpe, deteniéndose en mitad de la calle_ ¿podemos dejar esto ya?

_ ¿El qué?_ Ino se giró y le enfrentó colocando ambas manos en sus caderas_ ¿Quieres que olvide simplemente que me regalaste un chu…_ se detuvo un segundo_ un perro cuando creí que ibas a pedirme matrimonio?

_ ¡Eso hice, maldición! ¡Pero ni siquiera me dejaste hablar!

_ ¿Qué? _ Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida durante un instante, después frunció el ceño en desconfianza_ ¿ibas a pedirme matrimonio con un perro? ¡oh, dios! Ahora no sé que es peor. Que seas un imbécil y me regales un chucho por el aniversario o ¡que quieras pedirme que me case contigo con una bola peluda de cuatro patas!

_ ¡No le llames chucho!

Ambos estaban gritándose en medio de una calle bastante solitaria, aún así los pocos transeúntes que pasaban se quedaban observándolos entre atemorizados y sorprendidos.

_ Inuzuka Kiba ¡no-me-gri-tes!_ las sílabas se escaparon de entre los, fuertemente apretados, dientes de la rubia.

_ Mierda, sólo escucha ¿de acuerdo? Si, iba pedirte matrimonio regalándote un perro_ al escuchar eso Ino gimoteó, estresada_ déjame acabar. Sí, mi primera elección era hacerlo con un anillo.

_ Debiste hacer caso a ese primer pensamiento…_ gruñó ella.

_ Escucha. Cambié de idea. Puede que sea menos típico o poco romántico, pero quise hacerlo a la forma que lo hicieron siempre en mi familia. Creí…_ se pasó las manos por el pelo_ creí que así verías lo en serio que me estoy tomando esto.

_ Kiba…

_ Quiero que te cases conmigo. Pero no sólo eso. Quiero que seamos una familia, que voy a estar ahí, contigo, siempre. Como un fiel perro o algo así_ rió nervioso_ bueno, esto no se me da demasiado bien…_ resopló_ Ese cachorro significa: inicio. Nuestro inicio ¿entiendes?

Ino se quedó en silencio, con los brazos laxos a lo largo de su cuerpo, intentando detener el pequeño temblor de su labio inferior que amenazaba con hacerla romper en llanto.

_ Creo que ahora tú deberías decir algo_ intentó bromear el Inuzuka.

_ Idiota_ susurró Ino mirando al suelo, con los ojos ya empañados y la voz quebrada_ ¡eres un idiota Inuzuka Kiba! _ se lanzó corriendo a sus brazos, obligando a Kiba a afianzarse para no acabar los dos en el suelo_ y ¡sí, imbécil! ¡Si que quiero casarme contigo!

Las últimas palabras quedaron algo amortiguadas por los hipidos del llanto de la Yamanaka y porque las pronunció pegada al cuello de Kiba, pero éste sonrió y la alzó haciéndolos a los dos dar desordenadas vueltas y acabar riendo como dos tontos.

Cuando sus respiraciones de calmaron Kiba la bajó observándola, sin dejar de sonreír mostrando sus colmillos y la besó despacio. Ino se entregó al gesto pegándose todo lo que pudo a él y sin importarle que la gente en la vía pública los observase y gritase bromas, o silbidos obscenos.

Cuando se separaron comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, esta vez agarrados de la mano.

_ Ey, preciosa_ habló Kiba cuando llegaban al punto en donde debían separarse_ ¿Qué te parece si hoy vienes a mi casa y lo celebramos?

Guiñó un ojo a la chica y esta sonrió. Ino ronroneó inclinándose hacia el oído de su novio que tragó saliva, comenzando a sentirse excitado.

_ ¿Sabe Inuzuka-sama? Estoy muy feliz por tu nueva vena romántica y estaré encantada de que celebremos nuestro futuro juntos pero…

_ ¿Pero…?

Kiba alargó el brazo para agarrarla y pegarla más a su cuerpo, pero Ino se movió ágilmente separándose y comenzando a caminar hacia atrás por el sendero que llevaba a su casa.

_ Pero eso será cuando tenga un anillo en mi dedo.

Dicho aquello le lanzó un beso con la mano, guiñó un ojo y echó a correr riendo.

Kiba se quedó allí parado, sorprendido. Finalmente una sonrisa asomó en sus labios y apretó la pequeña cajita que tenía en su bolsillo, la que había comprado para entregarle a Ino cuando volviese de su misión antes de que ellos tuvieran que salir a ayudarles.

Bueno, su celebración tendría que esperar. Pero no demasiado. Mañana mismo el dedo de Ino luciría un anillo de compromiso. _De eso iba a encargarse él._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Mizuno, como habrás visto también se mencionan otras de tus parejas favoritas -lo siento, pero no pude evitar poner sobretodo el SasuHina (culpable yo por adicción!). Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.<p>

.

.

Y a los demás lectores ¿un review?

_.  
><em>


End file.
